


Of fathers and pasts

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AHH, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I don't wanna spoil, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, but it's kinda sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: At work, Mishima has to deal with Akira's father...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Of fathers and pasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Between school starting up again, writer's block, peak exhaustion level (I have a 12 hour school day from when I get up to when I get home), and personal stuff, I've been struggling. I hope you guys enjoy what I was able to finally do!

The next day, whilst working his shift as LeBlanc, Mishima found himself alone in the cafe. Akira and Futaba were off doing something for a little bit (they'd mentioned something about needing to go visit Akihabara?) and Morgana had joined them, Sojiro had needed to pop out to quickly buy something from the convenience and there were no customers. Meaning Mishima was completely on his own when shit hit the fan...

The door to the cafe opened suddenly, crashing against the frame and startling Mishima so bad he nearly dropped the cup he had been drying up. However, he was quick to recover, smiling and putting the cup away as he asked politely, "Hello, Sir, how can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for Kurusu Akira," the vaguely familiar man who had walked in snarled, his eyes flashing darkly, and  _ something  _ settled in Mishima's gut. However, instead of letting his feelings show, the bluenette tried to lie, muttering something about not knowing who the man meant. That didn't fly with the stranger, though, since he growled low in his throat and slammed his fist against the counter, denting it and making Mishima flinch violently before he hissed, "I am his father, and I know this is where he's been staying. So don't. Lie. To. Me. Brat."

That particular insult made Mishima's heart freeze in his chest, his mind flashing back to just a few months prior... He didn't let that show, though, instead forcing himself to smile, the expression dripping with faux-politeness as he stated, "In that case, Sir, I apologise for lying. I couldn't just risk telling  _ anyone _ where he is... Although, I do need proof that you really are his father. To be safe."

The stranger's expression darkened as he tried to argue, but he was quickly cut off by the door opening... The sight of Akira and Futaba distracted Mishima and the stranger, although it was the petrified look on Akira's face that really caught Mishima's attention. But, before he could do anything, he was cut off by the stranger snarling out, "And where have you been, Akira?"

"I... I was helping my f... friend with her sh... shopping, Father..." Akira stuttered, ducking his head as his hands almost instinctively joined behind his back. The reaction drew matching concerned looks from Mishima and Futaba, but they didn't get the chance to react, being cut off by Akira's father.

"I need to talk to you. In  _ private _ ," the man growled, glaring at his son with barely concealed contempt. It made Akira flinch, and something in Mishima flared protectively. He didn't care if the man was scary, he had no right- Akira stopped Mishima from doing anything rash by sending him a quick look before he nodded to his father, muttering something about his room being upstairs. As the pair walked to the stairs, everything in Mishima screamed that it was a bad idea, that Kurusu would hurt Akira, that he was a threat- Akira lingered by the bar, lying to his father through his teeth about needing to talk to Mishima quickly (and he used the bluenette's family name specifically, something that made Mishima's gut turn but earned a surprised eyebrow raise from his father), but it did the trick. His dad went ahead to his room, leaving the three teens alone... In an instant, Akira was focused on Mishima, his eyes wide with panic and his voice low as he spoke.

"I... Yuuki, did... Did he do anything? Did he hurt you? Or-"

"He dented the counter, but he didn't hurt me," Mishima murmured, glaring at the stairs the best he could from his position behind the bar, "I... Akira, will... Will you be okay?"

That earned him a quiet strangled noise, and he instantly focused on his boyfriend, who was visibly pale and shakey as he stuttered, "I... I don't know... He... He's only called me once since I moved here! And... And you know what he said... And-"

"Akira! Hurry up!" Kurusu yelled, voice nothing short of pissed, and Akira flinched. In an instant, Mishima was by his side, holding a hand out for him to take if he wanted to. Akira seemed to hesitate for a moment before giving in, collapsing against Mishima for a short hug before pulling away. He didn't say anything as he headed for the stairs, but he did send Mishima one last scared look... As soon as Akira was out of sight, Mishima started pacing and murmuring. What did Kurusu want? What was he going to do? Did... Did he plan on hurting Akira? Did he-

"Yuuki, what's the issue with Akira's dad?" Futaba asked, suddenly beside the older teen. Mishima instinctively reached for his knife but he was quick to curb the reaction. It didn't stop Futaba seeing what he'd been about to do, though, and quietly mutter, "Why are you so scared?"

"... It's not my place to say..." the bluenette replied, sighing and running a distressed hand through his hair. For a moment, he considered his options. He needed to be close, for Akira, and his usual spot behind the bar didn't allow for him to hear the conversation going on upstairs very well... But, if he needed to step in, there was a limit as to what he could do. His left arm was still out of commission, if he tried to fight the older man he'd be beaten quickly and probably would be arrested... But he needed to protect Akira! He didn't know everything about his boyfriend's parents, but it was pretty obvious that they were abusive, and-

The door opening made Mishima reach for his knife again, but the sight of Sojiro calmed him enough for him to let it go. It also gave him a chance... Quickly, he moved over to the older man and, in a hushed tone, murmured, "Akira's dad is here and I'm worried. Is it okay if I linger near the bottom of the stairs so I can keep an ear out? To see if Akira's okay?"

"...Wouldn't Akira prefer it if you  _ didn't  _ listen in on his private conversation?" Sojiro replied, although he clearly wasn't putting in much of an effort to argue. Maybe he knew more than Mishima thought... Ignoring that idea, the bluenette shrugged and responded.

"I don't really care. His dad's bad news, and I need to make sure he's safe," he stated, meeting Sojiro's eyes and standing up as straight as he could. For a moment, it looked like the older man was going to argue, but he eventually sighed and nodded, murmuring something about Mishima making sure he didn't get caught. The teen agreed easily, making sure he stood close enough to the stairs that he could hear what was being said without being in eyesight of the top of the stairs...

Not even two minutes later, he realised he didn't need to bother with standing so close. Kurusu had started yelling, loud enough that it echoed through the cafe... As soon as the shouting started, Mishima moved. He couldn't stand by, not when Kurusu was being so nasty to his son, not when he was spouting utter bullshit...

"You are a complete and utter disgrace!" Kurusu bellowed as Mishima rushed up the stairs, not seeing the bluenette as he focused entirely on his quivering son, "Your mother never should have had you! You-"

"Sir, I must ask you to leave," Mishima stated, raising his voice just enough for Kurusu to hear. It made the older man twist around, eyes dark with rage and ready to yell, but Mishima didn't back down. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and kept his voice steady as he said, "You need to go, Sir, your yelling will scare off customers."

"Listen here, brat, I-"

"Do not call me that," Mishima hissed, his calm facade cracking before he cleared his throat and forced his mask back into place, ignoring how his heart was racing in favour of asserting, "You need to leave."

"You don't get to-"

Mishima didn't even bother to say anything this time, walking straight past Kurusu and to Akira, smiling softly at his boyfriend and murmuring, "Are you alright?"

It took the taller teen a second to react, his terrified eyes clearly locked on his father, but eventually, he shrugged absentmindedly. It wasn't really an answer, but Mishima took it as one, for now, preferring to send him the most reassuring smile he could before turning to Kurusu, who had gradually gotten redder and redder. For a moment, Mishima didn't speak, just let Kurusu rant and yell for a few minutes, but he eventually cut the man off with a firm, "Sir, leave. Before we have an issue."

"You fucking brat! I-" Kurusu hissed, eyes dark as he stepped forward with a raised hand. But he didn't get the chance to hurt Mishima or Akira, both of whom had flinched violently, since he was distracted by a firm voice by the stairs...

"What is going on here?" Sojiro asked, tone low and furious as he glared at Kurusu. Everything about the man  _ screamed  _ pissed and protective, his stance wide and low, like he was expecting a fight... And it almost seemed like it was good he was expecting one, since Kurusu didn't hesitate to snarl and stamp over to him. However, before he had the chance to hurt Sojiro, he yelped, glaring down at his leg, where Morgana was clinging on with his claws. The cat hissed at him, scratching at his leg before jumping off and running away, almost looking like he was smirking... It seemed to be enough to distract Kurusu, who grumbled to himself before whirling around to face Akira.

"Don't bother come back to me and my wife. You are no longer our son, you fucking faggot," he growled, leaving quickly. As soon as Kurusu was out of sight, Mishima shoved his own fear down and focused on Akira, smiling as reassuringly as he could.

"Akira? What do you need?" he whispered, making sure he stood close enough to Akira to be comforting without invading his space. It took the taller teen a few moments to pull himself together enough to react, but eventually, he was able to speak quietly.

"C... Can I have a hug?" he murmured, visibly shaken up. Mishima moved in an instant, gathering Akira up in his arm and whispering sweet reassurances. At first, Sojiro just lingered by the top of the stairs, seemingly torn, before he sighed and asked if Akira needed some space. Akira nodded against Mishima's neck, clinging to him, so Sojiro left quietly. The couple stayed like that, silent except for Mishima's quiet murmuring, until Akira stuttered out, "I... He... He said Mother had an... another child, a dau... daughter, s... so they don't want me back... And he said that s... someone he knew here t... told him that I have a boyfriend and... He and Mother don't want me back. Ever..."

The explanation made something dark and nasty curl in Mishima's gut, but he ignored it. Instead, he pulled away enough to remove his arm from Akira's waist so he could cup the taller teen's cheek and murmur, "I'm here for you, okay, love?"

Akira didn't say anything, just nuzzled into Mishima's hand before hiding his face in the bluenette's neck. The silence stretched for a long moment, but it was eventually shattered by a soft sob... Mishima's heart ached as he looped his arm around Akira's waist and carefully tugged him over to the bed, adjusting them both until he was leaned against the pillows with Akira curled up on him. He proceeded to murmur soft, reassuring nothings into Akira's ear, holding him close...

-=-=-=-=

Mishima didn't know how long had passed by the time he could slip out from Akira. The taller teen had cried himself to sleep... Heart aching, Mishima sighed and grabbed a notebook and pen off of Akira's desk. He jotted down a quick note and left it under Akira's glasses before heading downstairs. Not bothering to greet Futaba and Sojiro yet, he hurried to the bathroom, doing what he needed to before deciding that he had to face the music... Thankfully, Futaba and Sojiro were the only ones in the cafe, so he didn't have to have this discussion in front of any customers...

"...How is he?" Sojiro asked quietly, brow furrowed and eyes dark with concern. Mishima shrugged, muttering something about him being asleep. That earned him a hum of understanding from Sojiro, but he was quickly distracted.

"Yuuki, what was wrong with his father?" Futaba's voice was insistent as she rushed to Mishima's side. The bluenette hesitated, glancing at the stairs before sighing.

"It's not my place to say, Futaba," he stated, earning a glare from the ginger girl. Before she could argue, though, he cut her off with a firm, "Futaba. If he wanted you to know, he would have told you. But he didn't. And I'm not going to betray him by telling you what I know."

Tension lingered for a long moment, thick and angry, but eventually, Futaba sighed and nodded, muttering an understanding. It made Mishima relax as he forced himself to smile slightly at her, but he was quickly distracted by Sojiro asking, "How are  _ you _ , Mishima?"

The bluenette tensed, tilting his head as he eyed Sojiro, silently prompting the older man to expand. Sojiro seemed to hesitate, glancing at Futaba before sighing and murmuring, "I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard reminded you of Kamoshida..."

Mishima flinched violently at the mention of the teacher, startling Sojiro and Futaba, but he was quick to pull himself together and stutter out, "I... He... I ignored that... I needed... I needed to focus on Akira..."

"Your feelings matter too, kid..." Sojiro muttered, brow furrowed as he watched Mishima closely. It made the teen's skin crawl. Not because he didn't trust Sojiro or because he thought the man would hurt him, though. It was just what normally happened after he was confronted with his past... Sighing, Mishima shoved his feelings into a box, but he was cut off before he could argue, Sojiro's voice firm as he stated, "It's true, Mishima. You went through so much-"

"And... And I don't want to talk about it," Mishima cut him off, voice shakey. For a moment, it looked like Sojiro wanted to argue, to press, but he was silenced by pained noises echoing from upstairs... In an instant, Mishima was moving, rushing to his boyfriend, only to freeze at what he saw when he got to Akira's room... Akira was thrashing, moaning and groaning as he tried to fight against his nightmare. It made something within Mishima ache, screaming to help Akira, but he couldn't... Instead of dwelling on that, Mishima moved closer to Akira's bed, speaking softly and reassuringly, "C'mon Akira, sweetheart, it's just a nightmare. You're safe. I... C'mon, love, wake up. I'm here, I've got you... I'll protect you, baby... I-"

Akira woke with a gasp, flying upright and shaking. Everything in Mishima screamed at him, telling him to wrap Akira up and protect him, but he couldn't do anything yet... So, instead of moving too fast, he kneeled next to Akira's bed and whispered, "Akira? Sweetheart? Are you with me?"

The only response he got was a pained sob as Akira reached out to him, grasping his hand and squeezing it tightly. It... Seeing Akira how he was, the remnants of his nightmare still clinging to the edges of his mind as he cried and looked so scared... It made something in Mishima scream, but he didn't show it, preferring to quietly ask, "Do you need a hug?"

Akira nodded, and Mishima moved instantly, practically catapulting himself onto the bed and curling his good arm around Akira with a soft murmur of, "I've got you, baby. I've got you..."

A strangled noise escaped Akira as he pressed as close as he could to Mishima, and it made the bluenette's heart squeeze. He... Right then, looking so small and lost, Akira was... He seemed nothing short of broken. And it made something in Mishima cry out. However, he didn't show it, preferring to press a soft kiss to Akira's hair and whisper, "You're safe, sweetheart. I'll protect you, baby... I-"

He was cut off again, but this time it wasn't a noise. No, this time it was Akira leaning back and cupping his face, his eyes wide and scared as he rushed out, "I...  _ Yuuki _ ... I... I need..."

"What'd you need, honey?" Mishima asked softly when Akira trailed off, reaching up and gently curling his hand over Akira's left, making sure to keep as calm and quiet as he could so that he didn't startle Akira. For a long moment, the taller teen seemed to pause, but he eventually caved. One moment, he was still, watching Mishima with hesitation, and the next he was... kissing Mishima? It startled the bluenette, but he didn't hesitate before kissing back, trying to keep it as soft as he could. However, he struggled to do that when Akira pressed ever closer, whimpering against his lips and trying to deepen the kiss. It... Desperation dripped from Akira, and Mishima had to force himself to pull away. It earned him a displeased noise, but he persisted, not letting Akira continue the kiss, instead murmuring, "I... Baby, wait..."

Whatever haze had fallen over Akira seemed to lift, and he pulled away like he'd been burnt, shaking his head and quietly muttering, "I...  _ Shit _ , Yuuki... I... Fuck, I shouldn't have done that! I'm so so so sorry, I-"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, baby..." Mishima spoke carefully, reaching out and taking Akira's hand, "It's okay, love. I just... I needed to make sure you're okay before anything else, alright? I... I'm not upset you kissed me or anything! I just need to know you're okay..."

Akira didn't seem to believe him, so Mishima shoved down his own conflicted feelings (his boyfriend had just kissed him! But said boyfriend was also pretty freaked out by his father and his nightmare...) and smiled softly, squeezing his hand and murmuring, "It... I promise you, Akira, it's okay. I just... How are you? Did... What was your nightmare about? Are you okay? Are-"

"I'm... I'm okay, Yuuki..." Akira whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against Mishima's. For a moment, the bluenette hesitated, trying to search Akira's eyes for any sign of deceit. When he found none, though, he smiled just the tiniest bit. Thoughtlessly, his gaze flickered down to Akira's lips, the press of them against his own a ghost warming him, and Akira seemed to notice. Akira smirked, his own eyes dropping to Mishima's lips before he murmured, "So, babe... You really don't mind that I kissed you?"

"I... No, I don't mind," Mishima breathed, his cheeks flushing slightly when Akira's smirk grew. For a lingering moment, the couple just gazed at each other, but Mishima couldn't help but glance at Akira's lips again. It earned him a quiet chuckle, even as Akira slowly leaned forward-

"Hey, kids, are you doing okay? I- Oh..." Sojiro's sudden voice from the stairs startled the teen couple apart, even as he froze and blinked from his spot. For an endless few moments, no one spoke, no one moved, no one even dared to breathe... At least, not until Akira smiled slightly at the older man and spoke up.

"We're good..." he stated, intertwining the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of Mishima's right. Sojiro seemed to hesitate, but he nodded, smiling just the smallest bit before he spoke up.

"Okay, cool..." he let his smile grow, eyeing the couple for a long moment before stating, "Anyway... I'll make you both some coffee. Come down when you're ready."

With that, he headed back down the stairs. Silence descended for a few seconds, only to be shattered when Akira started to chuckle. For some reason, Mishima joined in, bursting into a fit of giggles. Of course, he was quick to try to cover his mouth, but Akira still held his only useable hand and wouldn't let go, so he forced himself to suppress his laughter... That just made Akira pout though. For a moment, it seemed like he was upset, but he was quick to smile, tugging Mishima's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss there before murmuring, "You have such a cute laugh..."

Mishima squeaked at that, his cheeks flushing as he stuttered out an argument. He didn't get the chance to say much, though, since Akira cut him off by cupping his cheek in his free hand and pulling him in for a quick kiss. It startled a small noise out of him, but Mishima didn't hesitate to kiss back, melting slightly. That earned him a pleased hum from Akira, who pulled back to smile and whisper, "I love you, Yuuki..."

"I... I love you too, baby..." Mishima stuttered, his cheeks a soft pink as he leaned his forehead against Akira's. It made his boyfriend smile, sweet and delicate, and the rush of emotions Mishima felt almost swallowed him whole. Almost. Instead of letting them, he decided to ride the wave, brushing his nose against Akira's briefly and murmuring, "Do you want to go downstairs, love? Or... Or do you want to talk first? Because we need to talk, but we can wait until you feel up to it..."

Akira visibly hesitated, unsure, before sighing and letting his forehead fall to Mishima's shoulder, forcing out, "I... Can we talk later? I... I know Futaba and Sojiro are going to ask questions anyway..."

"Of course, love," Mishima reassured, brushing a soft kiss to Akira's hair. That seemed to calm the younger teen, although he made no attempt to move until Sojiro called up the stairs, saying their coffees were done... Eventually, he pulled away, but he didn't go far. Instead, he just stood up and quickly grabbed Mishima's hand, gently tugging him down the stairs. When they got down, they were greeted by the sight of Sojiro and Futaba chatting over the bar, both visibly concerned but trying to hide it. It made something in Mishima hum, pleased that they cared so much about Akira, as he turned to his boyfriend and quietly suggested he use the toilet if he needed to. Akira seemed to hesitate, glancing at Futaba and Sojiro, before nodding and heading to the bathroom. Mishima watched him go, careful to make sure he was actually okay, before moving over to the bar, remaining stood up. Futaba instantly focused on him, ready to ask, but he cut her off with a quiet but firm, "Do  _ not _ push Akira too much. He said he knows you'll ask questions, but don't ask anything too much yet. He's still not great..."

For a moment, Futaba looked like she wanted to argue, but Sojiro cut her off by asking, "How 'not great' are we talking?"

"...I'm not sure how bad it is..." Mishima whispered, glancing at the toilet door before sighing, "I just... I'll step in if it looks like he's getting too uncomfortable, okay? He won't tell you if it's too much, and I just... He deserves better than having to pretend he's fine."

"Got it..." Sojiro replied, glancing at the door too before clearing his throat and handing Mishima his coffee. It made the bluenette relax and smile slightly, murmuring a soft thanks. However, he was quickly distracted... Akira walked out of the toilet looking a little better than he had when he had entered and beelined for Mishima, wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist and hiding his face in his neck. For a moment, no one spoke, either unsure what to say (in Sojiro's case), trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't face Mishima's wrath (in Futaba's case), feeling like an emotional wreck (in Akira's case), or too worried about their boyfriend to pay much else attention (in Mishima's case). However, the silence couldn't last forever... And it was shattered suddenly by Sojiro pipping up, "Hey, kid... You feeling any better?"

Akira didn't reply properly, just shrugging with his face still buried in Mishima's neck. The lack of response made Sojiro frown, visibly concerned, but he was stopped from pressing by Futaba asking, "What the hell was with your dad, Akira?"

In an instant, the mood changed, Akira flinching so violently it startled Mishima, who glared darkly at Futaba before placing his coffee on the bar and turning to face his boyfriend. What he was, though... The terrified, almost... broken expression on Akira's face made Mishima's heart ache. However, he ignored his own inner turmoil in favour of gently cupping Akira's cheek and whispering, "Hey, baby, it's okay... You're okay... You're safe, love..."

He kept his soft murmurs of reassurance up until Akira relaxed, melting into his hand and sighing. And even then, all Mishima did was pull Akira into a soft hug, holding him and breathing out, "I've got you, love. I will never,  _ never _ , let him hurt you again..."

For some reason, that seemed to be what ruined Akira. He seemed to just shatter, broken yet beautiful like a smashed mirror, as he curled into Mishima and sobbed. It made his short boyfriend ache for him, but Mishima shoved his feelings away in favour of whispering, "C'mon, baby. You're okay... I've got you, okay? I love you, Akira. I'll protect you from that fucking  _ bastard _ . You're safe here..."

For a long while, that's how they stayed. But, eventually, Akira calmed enough to pull away, sighing and breathing shakily and still looking lost... Mishima made sure to smile as softly and reassuringly as he could, but it didn't seem to work enough to calm Akira. However, before he could try anything else, he found himself being pulled in for a desperate kiss... It startled a small noise out of him, which almost made Akira pull away, but he was quick to relax. Akira tried to press for a hard, deep kiss, but Mishima didn't let him. Instead, he gently cupped the taller teen's cheek and started to lead him in a slower, softer kiss... That seemed to displease Akira, who pressed ever closer, but Mishima didn't let him push. Everything about how he was kissing screamed inexperience, so Mishima wasn't about to let him rush... Eventually, Mishima's slow pace seemed to annoy Akira enough for him to pull away, torn between pouting, looking like he was about to cry, and vague annoyance. For a moment, he just glared slightly at Mishima, but he didn't take long to grumble out, "Why won't you kiss me harder, Yuuki?"

"Because, sweetheart, you're currently a mess and I don't want you o push yourself into doing anything rash..." Mishima replied, pressing his forehead to Akira's. That just made Akira's pout deepen, to the point where Mishima couldn't help but swoop in for another soft kiss... Akira tried to deepen it again, so Mishima pulled away, smiling just the softest bit, and whispered, "C'mon baby. I doubt Sojiro and Futaba particularly like seeing us kiss..."

The reminder that they weren't alone made Akira freeze, blushing brightly, and Mishima's heart fluttered at how adorable his boyfriend was. Akira really was gorgeous... Mishima chuckled softly, brushing his nose against Akira's before pulling back. The distance between them earned him a small, displeased noise from Akira, which he was quick to smother. However, before Akira got too distressed, Mishima carefully grabbed both of their coffees in his good hand before walking over to one of the booths. Akira was quick to follow, letting Mishima sit down before clambering onto his lap and curling around him. That earned him a fond huff as Mishima wrapped his arm around Akira's waist, nuzzling his hair and murmuring, "You good there, baby boy?"

As soon as the nickname slipped from his lips, Mishima froze. He... Oh shit... That... He didn't mean to say that! He... It wasn't... He- Akira made a small noise, distracting Mishima from his racing thoughts. However, before the bluenette could start apologising, Akira cut him off with a soft, "I...  _ Fuck _ Yuuki... That should not have been that hot..."

Mishima blushed and spluttered, ducking his head so it was hidden in Akira's neck. He... Well, at least he hadn't upset Akira. Although, it did give him something he could use to tease his boyfriend... Ignoring his racing thoughts, Mishima pressed a soft kiss to the side of Akira's neck and whispered, "I... Are you okay,  _ baby boy _ ?"

That earned him a small noise, wrecked and soft, before Akira stuttered out, "I... Um... I'm okay..."

Mishima pulled away just enough to fix Akira with a tired look, his eyebrow raised. For a moment, Akira hesitated, visibly torn, but eventually he sighed, dropping his head to Mishima's shoulder and murmuring, "I... I don't know, Yuuki... I don't  _ know _ ..."

"That's fine, sweetheart. I've got you anyway..." Mishima replied, pressing a soft kiss to Akira's hair. It allowed the younger teen to relax, practically melting into Mishima with a soft sigh. For a few moments, Mishima waited, unsure if Akira was going to do or say anything else, but when he didn't for a while, Mishima looked up at Sojiro and Futaba. They were both pretty obviously concerned, watching Akira closely... Before either of them could say anything, though, Mishima shook his head, silently telling them not to do anything. Futaba seemed to want to argue, but Sojiro stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. However, before any of them could do or say anything, they were distracted by Akira, who sighed and moved from his spot. Instead, he shuffled so his side was pressed against Mishima's chest, head tucked under Mishima's chin and legs thrown off of the side of the booth, and spoke up...

"Ask away..." he sighed, even as he shook slightly. Something about how small Akira seemed in that moment made Mishima's protective instincts flare up, but he didn't say anything. He just curled his arm around Akira's waist and pulled him even closer, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his hair. For a moment, there was hesitance, but the silence was soon shattered...

"Akira... Your dad's abusive, isn't he?" Futaba murmured, her words making Akira flinch. Mishima sent her a nasty glare, tugging Akira as close as he could, but he didn't get the chance to say anything... Instead, he was stopped by Akira hesitantly nodding. That answer made Futaba frown, and she was quick to state, "I... We're not going to let him hurt you ever again.  _ Ever _ ."

That seemed to surprise Akira, who's head flew up so he could fix Futaba with a shocked gaze. She just met his eyes head-on, smiling softly, and that seemed to be all he needed. He instantly relaxed, practically melting with a sigh as he breathed, "I... You don't hate me?"

"Of course not!" Futaba insisted, gingerly walking over so she could stand near him without crowding too close, "Akira, it wasn't your fault. What he did... That fucking  _ bastard _ is the one in the wrong. And we will be here for you, okay? We-"

She was cut off when Akira practically launched himself at her, wrapping her in a tight hug. It took her a moment to react, but she was quick to hug back. Something warm burst in Mishima, glad Akira had her to care for him... They stayed like that for a few seconds, but as soon as they parted, Akira returned to his seat on Mishima. That warmed the bluenette further, and as he cuddled Akira close, he found his attention being stolen by Sojiro, who spoke up to say, "You're not going back to him. So you need somewhere to live, right?"

That seemed to make Akira pause, but he hesitantly nodded. Sojiro hummed at that, seemingly thinking, before stating, "You can stay here for as long as you need."

Akira instantly tensed, shaking his head and forcing out a panicked, "I... I don't want to be a bother-"

"You'll never be a bother to me, kid.  _ Never _ ," Sojiro cut him off, moving until he could crouch next to Akira and meet his eyes. The teen clearly didn't believe him, biting his lip awkwardly, and Sojiro sighed. He seemed to consider what he could do or say for a moment before standing and making his way to the bar, calling out, "I was planning on giving you this at Christmas, but I guess you can have it now..."

Akira frowned at that, but he was silenced before he could ask what Sojiro was on about. The older man pulled something in a bag out from behind the bar and carried it over to Akira, dumping it on his lap and ordering, "Open it."

For a moment, Akira visibly hesitated, but when Sojiro repeated himself, he gingerly took the contents of the bag out. Mishima couldn't help but smile at what was revealed... 

The photo frame was simple, just silver with the most basic of details, but the actual pictures? There were four, a cute little collage. One, the one in the top left corner, was one of the pictures from just after 'the incident', when Akira, Mishima and the girls had all hung out and gotten makeovers... It was a pretty good picture for an awesome memory... And the second, in the top right corner, was one Mishima didn't recognise, but it still made him smile. It was of Akira and Futaba messing about with some sparklers, and it was just straight-up adorable... The third, in the bottom left corner, was one Mishima didn't remember being taken, but he still liked it. It was a photo of the movie day that had started everything, back before Mishima had gotten the news about his parents. Akira was fast asleep on Mishima's shoulder, the bluenette watching him with a painfully fond expression (and seriously, how had he been so obvious?), and they were surrounded by their friends plus Akechi. It... It was such a cute photo... And the final picture? It was even cuter... It must have been taken by Sojiro at some point during the night after Mishima found out Akira was alive, when they had stayed over with Ryuji and Yusuke. It showed Akira and Mishima curled together on Akira's bed, fast asleep and pressed tight together, and Ryuji and Yusuke sleeping together on the futon. It made something warm melt him, and he didn't seem to be the only one affected...

"Turn it over before you thank me, kid," Sojiro stated, smirking slightly, and Akira did, only to gasp. There, on the back of the frame, was a message etched.

_ To Akira. Don't be a stranger, kid. Sojiro. P.s. We're here for you. Always. _

For a moment, Akira didn't say anything, just stared at the message, but eventually, he looked up and whispered, "I... Do you mean it?"

"Of course, kid," Sojiro replied, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck. Akira seemed to hesitate before smiling, a small, shakey thing that made Mishima's heart flutter, and speaking up quietly.

"I... I'd love to stay here..."


End file.
